


浩珉｜Tree

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	浩珉｜Tree

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

鄭允浩 x  沈昌珉

大概是個有些奇幻的童話故事 au

鄭允浩的老家後院有一棵自他爺爺輩以來便屹立不搖的古樹。

與外人臆測對於古樹該有的模樣不同，這棵樹生得古怪，僅僅長過了籬笆的高度便不再向上抽高， 倒是盡忠職守地在每年春季開滿了白色小花，微風拂過時在枝頭搖曳，乍看猶如春雪盈盈。

鄭允浩自小與古樹相伴，自他有記憶以來，這棵樹總是靜靜地在後院的角落伸展枝枒，默默地陪伴著他一路成長。

二十五歲的鄭允浩是名作家。

大學畢業前夕在同窗慫恿下將自己隨手發表在社群的小說拿去投稿，意外獲得出版社青睞，索性順水推舟展開職業作家生涯。

三年來他陸續出版了幾篇小說，市場反應不錯，可瓶頸期總來得猝不及防，在他第十次將一疊厚厚稿紙悉數扔進字紙簍，便下定決心轉換環境尋找靈感，拉著行李箱回到了老家。

祖父離世後屋子便空了下來，家裡人嫌老家地理位置偏僻上班不方便，一個個都搬進了市區。

偌大舊式韓屋就此徒留一片寂靜，與那棵古樹一起塵封在眾人久遠的記憶裡。

於是鄭允浩就這麼搬了回去。

祖父生前的家具都還留著，就是灰塵多了點。

反正也只是暫居。鄭允浩心裡想。

這日鄭允浩一如既往地穿著家居服，踩著拖鞋捏著水管在後院澆花。

老家的後院種滿了各種他不曉得名字的植物，即使數年無人居住依然鬱鬱生長，在初春時刻爭相開起了各種豔麗芬芳的花，五顏六色在院子裡綻放。

鄭允浩在這生活已逾半月，對於後院的花團錦簇早已見怪不怪。

—— 可是有一點不對勁。

心裡忽生異樣感，澆水的動作隨之停止，頎長身軀倏地靜止在花海間。

他轉頭環顧四周，終是發現了矛盾之處。

後院那棵自他有記憶以來便只在初春開滿白色小花的古樹，今年仍然如預想般盛開。

可在那一簇簇猶如春雪般凝聚在枝頭的花團中，他分明看到了一朵嬌嫩的粉紅色，隱身在一片潔白之中，微顫顫地兀自綻放。

他困惑地走向那棵只比他高出少許的古樹，拉下其中幾根較為低矮的枝椏細細端詳。

只見記憶中的白色花朵在他掌心仍舊一如既往溫潤動人，可在一團潔白春雪裡的確是有抹粉紅，生生地在一片白花中綻放。

鄭允浩好奇地湊近那朵粉色，卻沒想下一秒便被腳下盤根錯節的樹根絆得一個踉蹌。

生怕不小心便將花莖折斷的他連忙鬆開手，身子失去平衡微顫顫向後一歪，接著便感覺有陣強勁陣風混雜奇異花香拂面而來，他倏地眼前一黑。

全身被柔軟草坪包裹，綠草如茵溫柔覆蓋他削瘦身軀。

鄭允浩睜開雙眼發現自己莫名其妙地躺在一棵參天古樹下方。

我大概是腦子被撞暈了。他不敢置信地眨了眨眼睛。

可不管他眨了幾次，映入眼簾仍舊是一片陌生景色。

參天古樹遒勁枝幹遮掩大片蒼穹，陽光穿梭樹葉間稀稀落落打在他身上如星子灑落。

他於是坐起身，謹慎小心地看向四方。

自己所在位置是一座森林，除卻身後這棵高聳入雲的參天古樹外，還有無數棵他不知道名字的樹木，一路延伸至遠處，還能聽見水流潺潺。

奇了怪了。鄭允浩想。

我不過是在我家後院澆花，怎麼一下子跑到了這裡。

所幸鄭允浩生性樂觀，先是繞著古樹走了一圈，發現暫時找不到回去的路，乾脆開始探索這座陌生森林。

抱著反正離家不會太遠的過度積極樂觀，他站起身子，邁開步伐。

然而愈走愈覺得不對勁。

老家後方的確是有一座小山，他平日也會背著相機去裡頭散步，對於裡頭的景色算得上熟悉，什麼轉角該往哪拐彎，哪個角度望出去什麼景色他尚有印象。

可他如今所到之處卻似乎從未有人到訪，蜿蜒小路雜草漫生，他只能聽見自己的拖鞋踩過落葉時沙沙作響的聲音在林間迴盪。

我該不會是被下咒了吧。他默默地想，轉頭四處張望。

不遠處的草叢忽然有物體穿梭時的細微聲響，鄭允浩直覺地便往聲音源頭看去。

有東西在移動。

鄭允浩不動聲色地悄悄蹲下身，拾起身邊一顆稜角尖銳的石頭握在手心。

樹叢又發出了聲響。

他盯著那目測有自己半身高的灌木叢，悄悄移動位置，蹲低了身子，試圖在不被對方發現的狀態下一探究竟。

還來不及有什麼實質舉動，下一秒便看見一對小巧耳朵從樹叢後竄出，接著是一雙圓滾滾的黝黑眼珠。

是一頭小鹿。

鹿還很年幼，小小身軀在灌木叢後現了形。

小鹿背上有著如雪般潔白的白色斑點，棕色的毛柔順富有光澤，飽滿鼻尖濕潤發亮，正小心翼翼地嗅著灌木上盛開的玫瑰花。

鄭允浩鬆了口氣，扔掉手中石頭。

然而投擲的弧度不對，石頭順著拋物線打在了樹幹上，發出清脆聲響。

正溫順嗅著花朵的小鹿瞬間便警覺地豎起耳朵，抬起頭正巧與鄭允浩四目相交。

他暗叫不妙，下一秒便見小鹿朝著自己眨了眨眼，毫不猶豫扭頭朝前方狂奔。

「嘿！」鄭允浩喊了一聲，也不知自己著了什麼魔，頭腦一熱便跟在幼鹿瘦小的身後拔腿奔跑起來。

可他自然是跑不過對森林無比熟悉的小鹿。

鄭允浩看著前方小鹿與自己的距離不斷拉遠，最終消失在自己視線範圍，像不小心被凡人撞見的精靈，輕巧靈活地再度回歸神秘仙境。

他最終氣喘吁吁地停下來，彎腰大口喘氣。

下午艷陽將他曬得頭昏腦脹，用盡力氣奔跑過後渾身是汗，短袖被汗水浸濕，溼黏黏地貼在身上。

—— 你是誰啊。

一道有些稚嫩的嗓音劃破了寂靜。

鄭允浩屏住了呼吸。

他戰戰兢兢地轉過頭，看見一道小小的身影坐在他身後不遠處的大樹下，懷中抱著一本書，用充滿戒備又有些好奇的眼神盯著他。

「欸？」

男孩抱緊手上書籍，眨了眨眼睛，圓滾滾黝黑眼珠清澈明亮，帶著孩子特有的純真，歪著頭看向自己。

「我叫允浩。」鄭允浩與男孩並肩坐在樹下，原先放在男孩膝上的書不知何時跑到了他手上。

「鄭、允、浩。」他放慢語速，咬字清晰地又重複了一遍。

「鄭、允、浩。」男孩用稚嫩嗓音認真地跟著他的語調複誦了遍。

男孩目測九、十歲左右，穿著乾淨的條紋襯衫與及膝短褲，白色長襪拉到了小腿肚的一半，腳下的運動鞋沾著些許泥土。

原先偏黑的髮色在陽光下變成了濃郁的深褐色，抬頭望向鄭允浩時一雙圓滾滾眼睛竟有點像方才有著一面之緣的小鹿。

「對。鄭允浩。」鄭允浩露出親切笑容，本想抬手摸摸男孩柔軟頭髮，想起男孩第一眼見到他時謹慎小心的神情，遂又打消念頭。

「你知道了我的名字，那可以跟我說你的名字嗎？」既然會有小孩兒在這裏，代表附近應該有人家，他也就放下心來，想著閒來無事，索性和男孩聊起天。

「爺爺說不能和陌生人說自己的名字。」男孩匆匆回答，開始有一下沒一下地戳著他手臂，催促他繼續讀手中的小說。

鄭允浩又好氣又好笑，看著男孩柔軟的臉蛋，白皙皮膚下透著淡淡粉紅，是小孩子一貫天真無邪模樣。

男孩長得很精緻，長長睫毛在眼睛下方淡淡地覆上一層陰影。

小孩向來體溫偏高，臉頰都因而浮上了兩潭淺淺腮紅，像一顆透著水光的飽滿桃子，眨著一雙乾淨又明亮的眼睛，聚精會神聽鄭允浩略帶低沈的嗓音念著小說情節。

好不容易結束手上的小說，鄭允浩捏了捏長時間低頭而有些發痠的後頸。

他的身上除了那身衣服什麼也沒有，自然也沒有帶上手機，更遑論其他物品。

抬頭看陽光斜射角度估計已是下午，他想著要是日落後還找不到回家的路就有些麻煩了，便闔上書站起身。

男孩看他起身模樣有些慌張，手忙腳亂抱著手上的書也跟著站了起來。

「你要走了嗎？」軟軟的嗓音帶著無法隱藏的失望。

鄭允浩拍拍男孩的頭，男孩長得挺高，不過十歲左右年紀，身高已然到了自己胸口。

男孩抱著書，有些沮喪地抬頭看向他。

「我得找到回家的路呀，你知道怎麼到這裡嗎？」他報上老家地址，卻見男孩眨著一雙眼睛困惑地搖搖頭：「我沒有聽過這個地方。」

噢，似乎有些麻煩呢。

鄭允浩覺得自己的頭隱隱開始發疼。

「 —— 還是你跟著我回家吧，我家在那裡。」男孩伸出手指了指不遠處。

鄭允浩這才發現原來他們左側有片湖泊，湛藍湖水在陽光下反射著光芒。他沿著男孩指的方向望過去，湖邊有座漂亮的小房子。

「爺爺應該快要回來了，說不定他會知道你說的地方。」

鄭允浩想想也對，便點點頭。

男孩笑顏逐開，眨著漂亮眼睛，興高采烈拉起鄭允浩的手，沿著湖邊往自家方向移動。

湖邊的路有些崎嶇，佈滿高低起伏的大石塊，鄭允浩小心翼翼地拉著男孩手臂一路邊走邊跳。

男孩倒是熟門熟路地給他指著路，一手抱著書，一手緊緊握著鄭允浩比自己大上許多的手。

「如果爺爺也不知道你家的話，你今天可以住下來唷。」

剩下最後一段路了，前方正好有塊較高的石塊擋住了去路，鄭允浩索性伸長了兩隻手臂，穿過男孩的腋下將他抱起。

男孩踢著小腿，眼神亮晶晶地：「爺爺出門工作的時候我總是很無聊，只能一個人看書，你在的話就太好了鄭允浩。」

「要叫允浩哥。」他出聲糾正。

男孩在他的協助下已經成功地踩上了前方的石塊，跪在上頭望著他，有些心虛地吐吐舌頭：「允浩哥。」聲音柔軟。

鄭允浩一手抓住了石塊的邊緣就要直接翻身上去，一時半刻忘了自己腳上踩的是絲毫沒有止滑功能的拖鞋。

踩上石塊的那瞬間便不祥地感受到腳底一個打滑，連帶著原先抓著石塊的手都沒了施力點，於是整個人在男孩的一陣尖叫中失控地向後倒去。

「允浩哥 —— ！」

身子浸入冰冷湖水剎那彷彿看見稍早那頭漂亮小鹿正趴在湖畔乖巧看向自己，耳朵輕輕抖動似與他道別。

下一秒他又陷入了一片黑暗。

鄭允浩倏地睜開眼睛。

後背一片濕涼，淙淙水聲不絕於耳。

他撐起身子四處張望，發現自己再度回到熟悉的自家後院。

原先用來澆花的水管像條蛇般匍匐蜿蜒，泉水從水管流出，將他仰躺在草坪上的身子浸濕一片。

他連忙起身關了花灑，一身濕透走回臥室。

換掉濕透衣物，鄭允浩擦著頭髮隨手開了電視。

主持人正微笑與觀眾道別，他瞥了眼節目右下角時間顯示，下一秒便訝異地睜大眼睛。

距離他莫名出現於某處陌生森林少說已過半天，男孩最後那聲帶著驚恐的大喊以及自己全身被冰冷湖水包圍的感覺仍然清晰得可怕，可現在 —— 鄭允浩又看了一眼。

可現在，距離他今早睡眼惺忪走到花園澆花的時間，卻僅僅經過半小時左右。

身體依然記得在森林裡狂奔時的急促呼吸，陽光灑落在身上溫暖而炙熱，有著淺淺花香的柔軟草皮彷彿還在他腳下肆意生長。

還有那個男孩，那個有著漂亮眼睛的男孩。

笑起來眼睛會變得一大一小，臉頰因為小說情節興奮地泛起淺淺粉紅的男孩。

男孩與他並肩坐在樹下，柔軟頭髮時不時擦過他手臂的觸感，他牽著男孩的手在湖畔沿著石塊爬上爬下，抱起男孩時手中感受到的重量仍然鮮明。

可這說不通，鄭允浩皺起眉頭。一切的一切，都說不通。

或許我是在做夢。他只能這樣說服自己。

只有做夢才能解釋自己經歷的一切。

他將毛巾扔至一旁，撥了撥被自己擦得亂糟糟的頭髮。

一朵小巧清秀的粉色花朵悄然無聲隨著他的動作飄落，揉皺的花瓣失去光澤，安靜地落在男人腳邊，以極其快速的姿態枯萎。

男人並未留意，下意識抬頭望了眼庭院裡蒼勁挺拔的古樹。

古樹恣意延展的枝枒鋪滿潔白花朵，微風拂過時墜落草坪，像來不及融化的春雪。

也不知該慶幸鄭允浩本身個性過於積極樂觀，亦或潛意識總會試圖將事情合理化，事隔不過短短數日，他便將整件奇遇當作一場過於真實的夢境，回想起來甚至饒有趣味。

他開始著手準備新作品，整日將自己關在書房翻閱各種古籍經典參考資料，對於外界一切變化渾然不覺，日夜顛倒度過兩週。

深夜時分鄭允浩終於屈服於自己不斷哀嚎的胃，擱下手上厚重古地圖信步至廚房尋找食物充飢。

打開冰箱時看見裏頭空空如也，他這才想起距離自己上次出門採購食物已是一週前。

胃部因為長時間的空腹開始細微絞痛，他一手捂著腹部一手開始胡亂翻找存糧。

清早時為了讓屋內空氣流通，他打開了所有窗子。

夜風沿著大開的窗戶流瀉而進，帶著夜晚的寒氣往他單薄的身子灌，僅著單薄襯衫的他不由自主從脊骨竄起一陣冷顫。

好不容易從櫥櫃深處挖到兩包尚未過期的薯片，他抱著薯片袋子晃著雙腿坐在老屋的長廊，看庭院的花團錦簇在夜色下掩上一層神秘黑紗，看尚未受到都市光害侵擾的鄉間深夜滿天繁星，仰頭時頸部線條蒼勁俐落。

微風拂過髮梢帶起耳畔細軟頭髮飄動，他撕開包裝袋，抓了一把薯片塞進嘴裡，總算暫時遏止不斷與自己作對的翻騰胃部。

不遠處的古樹在夜色中仍然延展著枝椏，曲折樹枝在夜色中如鬼魅般怵目懾人，滿樹白花映著屋內昏暗燈光蒼白如雪。

黑暗巧妙轉移了男人向來敏銳的目光，因此鄭允浩自然沒有察覺又有一抹突兀粉色於枝頭悄然綻放，在夜風吹拂下搖搖欲墜。

他揉揉長期盯著陳舊宗卷有些酸澀的雙眼，彷彿又嗅到似有若無奇異花香，繾蜷縈繞鼻尖，沿著呼吸道緩緩而上，將大腦熏得失去判斷力。

鄭允浩昏昏沈沈地想：噢 —— 這次連鞋子都沒來得及穿呢。

他在相同的地點悠悠轉醒。

參天古樹替他掩去正午毒辣陽光，樹影跌落身上，他只消抬頭看一眼便清楚自己不知怎的又回到這神秘的森林。

「允浩哥？」一道既熟悉又陌生的嗓音倏地傳來，接著聽見有人踩著一地落葉，沙沙沙接近自己的急促腳步。

他甚至來不及支起身，一張清秀漂亮的少年面孔便一下子放大在眼前。

「真的是你！」少年聲音又驚又喜，像突然尋回年幼時不慎遺失的珍寶，一雙發亮的眼睛夾雜著失而復得的喜悅與久別重逢的激動。

鄭允浩愣愣地看著蹲在他身邊，笑容滿面望向自己的少年。

他明明記得距離兩人上回見面不過數週，男孩卻彷彿一夜長大，已不是兩人初見時的童稚怯生、軟綿綿小孩兒模樣。

身板逐漸長開，肉乎乎的小臂小腿變得骨感起來，男孩原先就精緻的五官因為嬰兒肥的消失變得更加立體，唯一不變的是那雙清澈的眼睛。

「你 —— 」

「 —— 昌珉！我叫昌珉！」少年急急開口，像是怕下一秒他都會消失般抓緊每分每秒。

幾乎只是稍作停頓，他便又聽見少年有些倉促的嗓音：「允浩哥你怎麼突然就不見了啊？我以為你掉進湖裡了，沿著湖邊找了好久。後來爺爺回家，我們又找了好幾天，都沒找著你。」

「爺爺說我又在做白日夢了，我都哭了哎。」

少年的聲音有著難以平復的委屈，彷彿能看見當時還是小孩的他無助地在湖畔東張西望，委屈巴巴的的可憐模樣。

鄭允浩撐起身子，終於一償宿願地摸到少年柔軟的頭髮。

「昌珉，先讓我確定一件事。你上次見到我是什麼時候？」

「五年前，那時我十歲。」昌珉答得很快，像是這五年來與鄭允浩相遇這件事成了他心魔，縈繞在心頭揮之不去。

時隔五年始作俑者總算出現，他那些沉積在胸口已久的話語總算得以宣洩。

他見鄭允浩倏地睜大眼睛，而後像是放棄掙扎般放鬆了神情，於是好奇地將手撐在草皮上整個人靠過去，只聽見男人自言自語 —— 又在作夢了。

許是沒料到昌珉忽然接近，鄭允浩反射性向後退了退，後腦勺因而毫不留情撞上後方堅硬樹幹。

他痛得驚呼一聲，昌珉便像是鹿仔般小心翼翼湊上來，細細嗓音輕聲開口：「允浩哥，你有沒有怎麼樣？」

他忍著後腦鈍痛硬是擠出笑容，於是昌珉又笑了，拽著鄭允浩的手將他整個人拉起來。

「允浩哥，你跟我記憶中長得一模一樣。」男孩有些靦腆地摸摸鼻子，欣喜又帶著好奇地眨著一雙圓滾滾眼睛望向他。

—— 當然，在我的時間裡，我們相遇不過是幾週前的事情。鄭允浩在心裡苦笑。

看來這夢暫時不會醒了，根據從男孩掌心傳來的溫熱，這還是個過於清晰又鮮明的夢。

他忽然慶幸自己沒有裸睡的習慣，至少在昌珉面前他至少還算衣著整齊 —— 除了那雙什麼都來不及穿的腳丫。

柔軟草皮包覆著他光裸腳掌，帶著一股清晨露水的涼意，從腳底一路蔓延至四肢百骸。

「昌珉倒是比我印象中長得大多了，以前還纏著我唸書呢。」他有些調侃意味地衝著男孩促狹一笑，昌珉的耳朵很快便紅了，低頭便瞧見鄭允浩白皙又骨感的雙腳。

「允浩哥，你沒穿鞋呀？」男孩有些好奇地戳戳他手臂，往下指了指。

「睡午覺時不知道脫哪兒去，丟了。」

總不能說我前一刻還在我家後院晃著雙腿吃薯片，下一秒就跑到這兒來了吧。鄭允浩心想，隨口胡謅個理由搪塞過去。

少年心思單純，聽他這麼說倒也信了。

「去我家吧，家裡應該有你可以穿的鞋子。」男孩眼睛閃閃發光地望向他。

十五歲的少年正處在邁入青春期的尷尬邊緣，記憶中軟糯稚嫩的嗓音如今混雜著變聲初期時有時無的沙啞，頭髮有些長了，讓昌珉原就精緻的五官平添幾分秀氣。

鄭允浩心想自己好久沒和這個年紀的孩子打交道，也不曉得該如何應對，又不忍見那雙漂亮眼睛露出失望神情，遂答應下來。

他跟在昌珉身後漫步林間小徑，男孩像是生怕他又如同上次那樣憑空消失般時不時回頭張望，亦走亦停，他見男孩無意流露出的小心思忍不住跟著笑瞇了眼睛。

「說起來，昌珉怎麼會知道我在這裡？」鄭允浩忽然想起，伸手拉高垂眼前的枝椏，跟在男孩身後走過一片茂密樹林。

「我不知道呀，」男孩走在他前方聲音快活，「我只是跟著茶茶。」

「茶茶？」

「茶茶。」男孩邊走邊踢著路上的小石子，雙眼靈活張望。

「是小時候爺爺救的一頭鹿，在我家養傷待了好幾週，後來我們就變成朋友啦。」

昌珉邀請他進屋。

於是鄭允浩赤著腳踩上木質地板，看著男孩削瘦的身影很快消失在屋內深處，他有些侷促地站在客廳不知該如何是好。

幸好昌珉很快便又從房間裡鑽了出來，將手裡的便鞋塞進他懷中，總算解決了鄭允浩所謂鞋子丟了 —— 實際上是根本沒穿來 —— 的迫切問題。

他在屋裏隨意走動，昌珉就像小尾巴一樣地跟在他身後，黑黝黝眼珠滴溜溜轉動。

昌珉的身高已經到了他的肩膀，當他饒有趣味地看著昌珉臥室裡各種用木頭雕刻而成的小鹿雕像，男孩便從後方將下巴抵上他肩頭興致勃勃地替他介紹 —— 這個是我出生的時候爺爺送我的。

這個是我一歲生日的禮物。

這個是遇見茶茶那天爺爺按著茶茶模樣刻出來的。

男孩的聲音像浸過蜂蜜的草莓，軟糯又甜蜜，處在變聲期的尷尬時刻卻仍然帶著無法完全抹去的奶音，鄭允浩恍然回到他們初見時刻，小孩扯著軟軟嗓音喊他允浩哥。

昌珉在夜幕降臨時問鄭允浩要不要住下。

彼時他倆正各自抱著書坐在沙發閱讀，昌珉爺爺的書房有著滿滿自己未曾見過的古籍經典，作為取材的一部分他看得津津有味。

「爺爺這次工作要離開一週，我一個人待著也很無聊，允浩哥可以留下來陪我嗎？」

昌珉用書本擋住了自己大半張臉，只露出那雙小鹿般無辜又清純的眼睛眨巴眨巴望向鄭允浩。

鄭允浩有些猶豫，可說實話自己一時半刻也不知道回去的辦法。

若這一切都只是自己的夢境，與其在陌生的森林中隻身度過漫漫長夜，昌珉提出的邀請自然是有吸引力許多。

想著男孩一個人在這種與世隔絕的深林裡待著似乎也不太安全，反正自己也無處可歸，不如就接受男孩好意。

他點了點頭，躲在書後的昌珉於是笑得眯成了大小眼。

深夜鄭允浩躺在沙發上昏昏欲睡時忽然感覺有股力量輕輕地搖著他的肩，他於是迷迷糊糊地睜開眼。

男孩穿著睡衣抱著枕頭站在他面前。

他支起上身，態度和善地開口：「昌珉睡不著嗎？」

昌珉搖搖頭，一雙眼睛帶著猶豫卻又亮晶晶地盯著他。

忽然一陣轟隆雷聲，閃電一瞬間照亮了昏暗室內，大雨傾盆隨之而來，斗大雨點打在窗戶淅淅瀝瀝，是初春時常出現的猛烈陣雨。

他見昌珉在雷聲隆隆作響時下意識地縮了縮肩膀，於是伸手揉亂了男孩一頭短髮，笑著開口：「哎，我有點怕打雷呢。昌珉介意跟我一起睡嗎？」

昌珉的睡姿實在不太好。

到了後半夜忽然驚醒的鄭允浩有些無奈地發現熟睡的男孩將雙手雙腳都纏上了自己，像隻考拉般將臉貼在自己背上睡得香甜。

男孩身上有著桃子味沐浴露的清香，隨著年齡長開的手腳像抱著浮木，纏在自己胸口與腰際。

少年身子總挾帶著一股熱氣，像小暖爐，溫溫熱熱地沿著背脊蔓延。

無奈昌珉實在將他纏得太緊，於是鄭允浩只能小心翼翼地以不驚擾男孩的力道輕輕拉開纏在他胸口的手臂，轉過身子想要稍微調整男孩歪七扭八的睡姿。

男孩睡得迷迷糊糊，一股腦往他懷裡鑽。

昌珉被手臂壓得有些發紅的臉頰在微弱月光下像顆即將熟成的柔軟桃子。

就著昏暗光線，他們之間的距離近得甚至連男孩臉上細小的絨毛都清晰可見。

似乎因為對方翻身的舉動受了影響，濃密睫毛在眼皮上輕顫，像夜蝶撲翅，撓得鄭允浩心口一顫，只得惶惶然閉上眼。

隔日鄭允浩起床時男孩還在睡，裹著被子縮在床角像一尾煮熟的蝦。

替昌珉掖好被角後他翻身下床，被男孩不規矩睡姿弄得肩頸痠痛的他信步走出小木屋。

早晨森林瀰漫清新香氣，他索性坐在湖畔石塊上開始發起呆。

忽然一陣細碎蹄聲接近。

一雙黝黑眼珠子在不遠處冒出，小巧漂亮的耳朵也跟著現形，露出半個腦袋瓜，在樹叢後小心翼翼地望向他。

鄭允浩定睛一看，是上次那頭小鹿。

他於是開口喚：「茶茶？」

小鹿的耳朵抖動了下。

從樹叢後走出來時鄭允浩才發現小鹿比上回他見到時又大了一些，頭上的鹿角漸漸冒出，眨著圓滾滾眼珠，小心翼翼地從遠處望向自己。

忽然一陣槍響從林中傳來。

鄭允浩立刻跳起身，轉頭四處張望。

只見不遠處傳來陣陣刺耳鳥鳴，鳥群從林中竄出。

他還來不及做些什麼，小鹿立刻向後縮了縮身子，轉身朝著林中狂奔而去。

他暗叫不好，小鹿受了驚嚇，毫無頭緒奔跑的方向正是槍聲來源。

於是他敏捷地跳下石塊，拔腿就跟在小鹿的身後奔跑起來。

他跟在那抹棕色影子後方穿梭在林間，小鹿在他前方橫衝直撞。

但鄭允浩也顧不了那麼多，動作粗魯地隨手揮開路上低垂的枝椏，隨著小鹿狂奔的身影逐漸深入林中，腳下踩過的路雜草叢生，幾乎要看不出有人類造訪的痕跡。

「茶茶！」鄭允浩喊了一聲，小鹿彷彿有靈性般停下了狂奔的身影，用一雙好奇的黝黑眼睛看過來。

他上氣不接下氣，正想開口說些什麼，眼角餘光便瞥見隱約人影在身後現形。

還來不及做出反應，後腦勺便受到強烈撞擊。

鄭允浩疼得眼冒金星，暗罵一聲，眼前倏地又暗了下去。

睜開眼睛的那瞬間鄭允浩便坐了起來。

環顧四周，他又回到了熟悉的自家後院。

時間再度回到他消失前的深夜，他往走廊的方向望去，果不其然看見兩包薯片東倒西歪地放在走廊地板，其中一包已經打開，薯片散落一地。

鄭允浩一骨碌從草地上站起身，幾乎是毫無猶豫便往古樹的方向走，連續兩次奇遇實在很難再度將之認定成巧合。

他走近那棵樹。

漆黑夜晚隨著微風徐徐搖曳的枝椏猶如鬼魅般散發奇異氛圍，向來膽子挺大的他仍毫不遲疑靠近，就著微弱月光試圖尋找怪異之處。

可最終仍是徒勞無功。

古樹一如他記憶中那般，僅僅長過了籬笆高度便不再向上抽高，經年累月不斷蔓延的枝椏幾乎覆蓋後院一隅，樹枝佈滿白色花朵。

他好奇地伸手沿著樹幹粗糙崎嶇的表面撫摸，可除了不小心被突出的枝椏刺傷掌心外一無所獲。

他蹲下身，甚至有些異想天開地試圖尋找樹根附近是否隱藏著什麼神秘入口，於是用力對著樹幹敲敲打打好一番，依然沒得到任何反應。

料是奇幻小說裡的主角似乎也不曾經歷如此怪異境遇，他隻身蹲在古樹前試圖串起一連串不合理之事，可理性告訴他這一切都違反了常理。

我該不會是得了臆想症。鄭允浩甚至懷疑起自己。

可後腦的鈍痛感又是如此清晰。

他腦中一個激靈，回想起方才在林中遭遇，不由得暗暗擔心。

不曉得小鹿有沒有順利逃開盜獵者的追逐，他離開前還在床上睡得安穩香甜的昌珉是否會被槍聲吵醒 ——

噢，他又想起了昌珉。

在那片靜謐神秘的深林裡，彷彿誤入凡間的精靈般，眨著一雙漂亮眼睛，笑著喊他允浩哥的昌珉。

初見時還是天真可愛的小孩兒，再度見面卻已是五年後逐漸展開身板的十五歲男孩，踩著一地樹葉沙沙沙地再度出現在他面前。

帶著少年氣息的明亮與活力，像一頭準備開始探索花花世界的鹿，眨著一雙黝黑眼睛滴溜溜地轉，眼底盡是對外界的好奇。

彷彿還能聽見男孩仍帶著些許稚氣的柔軟語調，笑起來一口整齊白牙，稍長的瀏海微微遮住了眼睛，逐漸開始抽高的骨感身子，望向他時眼神是純粹的喜悅。

他忽然對於自己再度的擅自消失感到十分罪惡，即便他本就無法順著自身意志來去自如。

鄭允浩不禁嘆了口氣。

又過幾日，鄭允浩一如既往埋首於書房東翻西找，隨手揀起幾本標題有趣的書打算閱讀。

數日伏案苦思，卻始終沒得到什麼靈感，他有些懨懨地翻動書頁，意外發現這本沾滿了灰塵的精裝本竟是祖父生前的日記，不曉得為何巧妙地夾在一套古地圖之間。

蒼勁字跡在奶油黃的紙張上書寫俐落，大多是記載著讀書筆記或是心情抒發。

—— 初春。庭院那棵向來開滿白花的樹今日忽然冒出幾朵粉紅，好奇研究時不慎摘下一朵，醒來便位於一片陌生森林。隻身漫步於林中愜意十分，遂記下如此奇遇。

他見此記事瞬間就睜大眼睛，連忙向後翻動書頁，脆弱紙張在快速翻動下幾乎要和書脊分離。

—— 與沈多次研究，總算大致弄懂箇中道理。沈實在有趣，相逢自是有緣，下次該帶點酒過去。

他細細讀著祖父穿插在日常生活中的短暫紀錄，終於確定他那些異想天開的經歷並非憑空幻想。

—— 花季即將結束。昨日沿著枝頭尋覓已久，只得粉花一朵，因此下回大概是最後一次旅行。

鄭允浩擱下書本，信步走了出去。

他在春雪盈盈裡翻找許久，終是讓他在一片潔白的花朵中找到微乎其微的那株粉紅。

花朵微微顫顫攀著枝椏盛開，淺粉色的花瓣在正午的陽光下嬌豔欲滴，散發奇異甜香。他連忙小心翼翼地撥開在花朵旁隨風搖曳的枝條，從樹下鑽出來。

他看得不能再明白。

除卻那朵已然綻放的粉色花朵，尚有兩枚小小的花苞乖巧地伏在一旁。

彷彿披著一身堅不可摧的草綠色鎧甲，柔軟花瓣在花萼包覆下像顆淡色草莓，安靜地等待著某日盛開。

古樹在風裡晃動著枝頭，滿樹白花散發淡淡清香。

他還有三次見到昌珉的機會。

他剩下三次見到昌珉的機會。

鄭允浩想。

他回到書房，仔細地將祖父日記裡那些奇幻經歷的部分詳加閱讀。

無奈祖父本就寡言少語，僅用寥寥數語稍加描述當日境遇，對於自己如何來去倒是未曾多作著墨，於是鄭允浩只能藉著祖父敘述裡與沈的往來大略拼湊出支離破碎片段。

古樹是連接兩個世界的入口，在庭院一隅長年看似不起眼的矮小古樹到了另外一頭竟是高聳參天。

森林裡的那個世界是他們未曾聽過的地方，祖父曾按著他口中那位朋友的描述試圖在地圖中尋找，仍是不得所獲。

每年春季是兩邊世界得以短暫聯繫的時間，而唯有尋得隱匿在滿樹白花中的幾朵粉紅才得以短暫探訪。

遺憾的是祖父在日記裡對於如何回到這個世界隻字未提，而鄭允浩細想這兩回經歷，初次因自己失足墜入湖裡，其次則是在追逐那頭精靈般靈活穿梭於林間的小鹿時後腦勺受到強烈撞擊。

—— 噢，看來都是以自己的受傷作結。鄭允浩摸摸自己後腦腫起的傷口，不置可否。

待腦袋上的腫包消退，鄭允浩便再次來到古樹下方，按著上回的記憶找到了隱藏在白色花團下的粉紅，稍稍使力便使那朵粉色輕輕地落在自己掌心。

花瓣上還沾著晨露，在他掌心嬌嫩綻放，熟悉的奇異甜香隨著花朵被摘下逐漸濃烈。

鄭允浩深吸了一口氣，毅然決然閉上眼睛。

時序正式邁入春天，在參天古樹下醒來時發現周遭的草坪開始有淡黃色花朵遍地盛開。

鄭允浩總是在接近正午來到這片森林，身後的古樹總會善良地替他擋去毒辣陽光。

他站起身，按著上回昌珉帶著他走的路快步走在茂密樹林。

十五歲少年眨著一雙滿是喜悅的眼睛從前方轉頭望向自己的模樣記憶猶新，他得好好地向昌珉道歉，他總是不小心便遺落了昌珉。

他走在崎嶇不平的林間小徑，時不時便有低垂枝椏擋住他的去路，伸手撥開樹枝時帶起一陣樹葉的沙沙聲，在靜謐林中與自己急促的步伐合奏。

遠遠地在湖邊便看見熟悉的那道身影。

昌珉如他們初見時那般，手裡捧著一本厚重小說，專注地低著頭。

後頸因他低頭閱讀的姿勢微微突起，沿著脊骨向下，像連綿起伏丘陵。

走近時發現男孩又長大了些，臉型已經完全削瘦下去，高挺鼻樑弧線優美，下顎線條俐落分明。

昌珉的頭髮比起上次剪短許多，露出一雙大耳朵，深棕色的頭髮在陽光折射下像一顆甜美的太妃糖。

「昌珉！」鄭允浩忍不住喊了一聲，接著便見昌珉反射性地抬頭。

與自己對上眼後先是一臉不可置信，下一秒露出滿是驚喜的快樂神情。

他跟在昌珉的身後回到屋內。男孩比起上回見面又抽高不少，鄭允浩走在他身後時不禁感嘆孩子的成長速度實在驚人。

內心忽然有股難以言喻的失落，他好像老是錯過昌珉太多。

可昌珉總是笑著迎接他的不請自來，不管什麼時候，從他們的初次見面到現在。

昌珉有如墜入凡間的精靈，在這座神秘的森林裡自由漂亮地長大。

「我就不問你上次怎麼又突然消失啦。」昌珉捧著馬克杯走回客廳時對他眨了眨眼睛。鄭允浩有些不好意思地撓頭，「哎 —— 話說後來你的鹿沒事吧？」

「茶茶嗎？沒什麼事，就是被槍聲嚇到所以有些受驚罷了。」

昌珉捧起奶茶喝了一口，從馬克杯後眨著一雙亮晶晶的雙眼仔細地審視著鄭允浩。

鄭允浩被他過於熱切的目光盯得有些不安，便開玩笑地伸手去掩他的眼睛，掌心被濃密睫毛輕輕刷過的觸感有些微妙的癢。

他遂轉而去捏昌珉的耳朵，笑著問：「盯著我做什麼。」

昌珉也笑，放下馬克杯後伸手去抓鄭允浩在自己耳朵上肆虐的手，耳後被指尖劃過時癢得他縮起了肩膀。

「就是在想，允浩哥好像都不會老，只有我在長大。」

男孩說完，撐起身子往他的方向湊近，手指隨之碰上他眼角。

「你看，這個疤 —— 」男孩溫熱的指尖沿著他眼尾那道深刻的痕跡劃過，沿著顴骨慢慢往下到了嘴角，手指點在他嘴角，「還有這顆痣，都跟我記憶中一模一樣。」

他的指尖不經意地擦過鄭允浩的上唇唇緣，接著便收回手，有些得意地望著他。

指尖擦過的觸感仍然鮮明，昌珉看鄭允浩不作聲，便又去拉他。

「嘿，允浩哥，雖然你都不會老，但我昨天正式十八歲啦。」他驕傲地挺起胸膛。

鄭允浩回過神，看見少年昂著頭在自己面前的神氣模樣，有些侷促地將雙手在褲子上來回摩擦：「啊 —— 那，生日快樂？」伸手揉亂昌珉那頭柔軟的深褐色頭髮。

「有許什麼願望嗎？」他笑著問：「還是有想要什麼東西？說不定下次能帶給你。」

如果下次過來的時候你還沒有長得太快的話。鄭允浩默默地在心裡補充。

他還來不及多說什麼，便見昌珉狡黠地眯起了眼睛，低頭思索後抬頭望向他時一雙圓滾滾眼睛散發興奮光芒：「生日時許的願望嘛 —— 已經實現了一個。」

「但允浩哥，我可以請你幫我一個忙，就當作生日禮物嗎？」

「 —— 這就是你想要我幫你做的事？」鄭允浩有些頭痛地看著已經乖巧坐在沙發上等待他的昌珉。

男孩有些緊張地捏緊了放在膝蓋上的手，卻仍然用力地點點頭。

鄭允浩又再次低頭看著男孩放在他手上的小玩意兒，銀針閃爍刺眼光芒讓他手心都發涼，於是他遲疑地又望向昌珉。

昌珉的要求是讓鄭允浩替他穿耳洞。

鄭允浩看著穿耳器上尖銳的銀針，試探性地將自己的指腹貼了上去，立刻有陣銳利的刺痛感從指尖傳來。

他盯著自己手中的小玩意兒良久，深吸了一口氣後將那工具放至桌上：「不行，你找別人去。」

昌珉失望的眼神頓時就筆直地射向自己。

「允浩哥，就當幫我一個忙，拜託你。我昨天自己試過，但就是沒有勇氣按下去。」

「很簡單的，你只要壓一下就可以了。」男孩小心翼翼湊過來，將穿耳器又塞回鄭允浩手裡，眨著一雙小鹿眼睛趴在他肩膀上，無辜又可憐地看向他：「真的很簡單的。」

而鄭允浩總是拒絕不了昌珉的要求。

奇了怪了，他想。

可現下這姿勢未免也太煽情。

鄭允浩有些無奈地看著坐在他腿間，閉上眼睛的昌珉。

男孩得到他的默認後隨即開心地嚷了一聲謝謝允浩哥，一溜煙竄回沙發上坐定。

待鄭允浩拿著穿耳器和蘸了酒精的棉花球走來，只見男孩坐在沙發上閉著眼睛緊張兮兮的模樣。

「昌珉，你頭能不能再低點。」男孩緊張得身子都僵硬起來，微微昂揚著頭的模樣看起來有種從容赴義的壯烈。

鄭允浩小心翼翼地拿著工具在耳畔比劃，可男孩的身高讓他一時找不到施力點。

於是兩人琢磨一會兒，便成了現在這情況。

鄭允浩低頭，伸手摸上男孩柔軟耳垂，昌珉從沙發上離開，乖巧地坐在他面前的地板上，閉著眼睛揚起頭，在男人的手指撫上時緊張地閉緊雙眼，捏緊了雙手。

蘸著酒精的棉花球擦過皮膚帶來一陣涼意，男孩下意識地往後瑟縮，被鄭允浩捏著耳朵又不得不再次挺起身子。

酒精味隱隱約約竄進他鼻間，混雜著鄭允浩身上衣物柔軟劑的清新味道。

鄭允浩仔細地用棉花球擦拭完皮膚，深吸一口氣，拿起放在一旁的穿耳器，小心翼翼將它抵在昌珉耳垂。

男孩察覺到他的動作緊張地幾乎屏住呼吸，抿著下唇昂著頭，在鄭允浩好不容易下定決心要壓下穿耳器時忽然睜開雙眼，一雙濕漉漉又溫潤的眼睛就這麼毫無防備地撞進鄭允浩視線裡。

「應該不會很疼吧？」男孩的聲音滿滿都是緊張，手不知何時已經擱到他的膝頭，扁著嘴角可憐巴巴地望向他。

—— 明明是自己要求的怎麼搞得像是我欺負他一樣？鄭允浩又好氣又好笑地想，伸出手捏著男孩下巴讓他不能再亂動，溫柔地哄：「不疼的，比被蟲咬到還不疼。」

於是昌珉又乖乖地閉起眼睛，睫毛在他因為緊張而變得劇烈的呼吸裡起伏，伏在眼皮上像兩把濃密的刷子，鄭允浩狠下心來一口氣按下穿耳器。

喀。

伴隨著清脆聲響，銀針穿了過去。

男孩倒抽了口涼氣，僵硬著身子不敢動作。

鄭允浩小心翼翼地將穿耳器取下，鑲著碎鑽的耳針在男孩的耳垂上閃閃發光。

他伸出手捏了捏男孩的耳朵，「怎麼樣，不疼吧？」

昌珉睜開眼時彷彿眼裡蓄著一小汪清澈湖水，眼眸濕潤，黝黑眼珠在那潭湖水裡像兩顆潛伏湖底的黑曜石閃爍奇異光芒。

他直勾勾看向鄭允浩，接著很快偏過頭，帶著頑皮神情，抓著他的手腕，輕輕張嘴咬了一口。

「嘻嘻，比這還不疼。」

昌珉抓著自己手臂的手心都是因緊張而沁出的汗水，溫熱地貼著他的皮膚，熱度彷彿沿著手臂一路向上。

鄭允浩只覺得胸口都發燙。

待另外一邊也順利完成，男孩一骨碌從地上站起，興沖沖地到臥室對著鏡子左看右瞧。

一旁鄭允浩還在與自己忽然失序的心跳搏鬥，連他自己也搞不懂突如其來的心跳加速是怎麼回事，

最終決定將之全都歸咎於男孩那雙過於漂亮的眼睛。

他走進昌珉爺爺的書房尋找上次來昌珉家造訪時閱讀到一半的古地圖合集，泛黃書本整齊地排列在書架，一路延伸至天花板。

指尖劃過一道道書脊仍然一無所獲，於是目光一排排向上逡巡，終於在靠近窗戶旁的書架高處找到了心中所想。

鄭允浩朝四周望了望，把腦筋動到了書桌後那張柔軟的扶手椅。

踩上扶手椅時他腳步不穩地踉蹌，連忙伸手扶住一旁書架，心有餘悸地深吸了一口氣。

憑著身高優勢想拿到那本合集並非難事，於是他右手撐著書架，伸長了左手朝著書本伸去，捏住了書脊施力向外抽，卻遲遲不見書籍移動。

他稍稍加大了手中力氣，手指捏著書脊左右晃動，鬆動排列得太過緊密的一系列古籍。

歷經一陣努力後書籍終有鬆動跡象，他旋即又開始使力，夾在兩本厚重地圖冊間的那本合集總算緩緩開始移動。

鄭允浩沒預想到的是，在昌珉的時間裡，距離他上次翻動這本古集已逾兩年。

期間無人將之移動過一分一毫，合集厚重的精裝封面在日積月累下產生黏性，與左右兩本厚重地圖冊密密貼合。男人一使力，便見一連串書籍紛紛跟著被拉出，天女散花般從書架上紛紛掉落。

鄭允浩沒料到此等意外，手忙腳亂地伸出雙手試圖接住那些厚重清冊。

腳底一個沒踩穩，身子向後仰倒的同時泛黃書頁漫天飛舞，空氣裡頓時充斥墨水味與舊書霉味。

他眼角餘光瞥見窗外一片晴朗，漂亮的雄鹿好整以暇地趴在草皮曬太陽，圓滾滾鹿眼在陽光下閃閃發光。

當他數日後重返森林，鄭允浩已經能夠沿著熟悉的林間小徑，熟門熟路地走到湖畔。

他推開木房子的大門時沒看見昌珉，只見客廳的桌上凌亂地擺著幾本看到一半的小說，歪歪斜斜地一本夾著一本疊在一起。

於是他走出屋子，朝著四周張望，不一會兒便看見昌珉從湖的另一端出現。

男孩腳步輕快，懷裡抱著個紙袋，身旁還跟著一頭有著漂亮鹿角的雄鹿，時不時轉頭和鹿說著話，鹿彷彿有靈性，張著圓滾滾的眼睛仔細傾聽。

他於是對著昌珉的方向大喊了一聲男孩的名字，只見雄鹿立刻警戒性地停下腳步。

男孩聽見自己的名字，視線逡巡一會便與自己對上，接著便見他抱著紙袋快樂地朝自己跑來。

「允浩哥，你可真會挑時間。」他跟在昌珉的身後再度進了小木屋，屋內陳設與他上回造訪時相去不遠，仍然是印象中那般整潔明亮，木製家具在悉心保養光澤細緻。

昌珉語氣輕快，懷中紙袋放至桌面發出清脆瓶身碰撞聲響，他湊到昌珉身後一探究竟，發現牛皮紙袋裡清一色都是貼著不同標籤的暗紅色液體。

「我剛從鎮上回來呢，你就出現了。」昌珉喜孜孜地從紙袋裡拿出一瓶瓶葡萄酒，修長手指捧著瓶身小心翼翼地將之在桌面排列整齊，「爺爺老說我酒量太差，趁他不在我要來特訓。允浩哥你喝嗎？」

男孩此刻已經與他齊高，轉身時鼻尖擦過鄭允浩過於靠近的側臉，望向自己的眼神滿是期待。

於是他又在昌珉亮晶晶的眼神裡敗下陣來，捏了捏昌珉的耳朵，無奈地做最後確認：「昌珉成年了嗎？」

「上個月滿二十歲啦。」

男孩笑著從櫥櫃拿出高腳杯。

鄭允浩的酒量並不差，與作家朋友聚餐時幾杯黃湯下肚尚能維持意識清晰，於是他看著眼前的男孩興味盎然地替自己斟滿暗紅色液體，碰杯時發出清脆聲響。

「今天走在你身邊的是茶茶嗎？」紅酒入喉帶出醇厚酒香，他看男孩滿足地瞇起眼，像被撓肚皮的貓咪般發出滿足的嘆息。

昌珉聽見他的問話後歪頭思考了下，接著點點頭，神情滿是自豪：「茶茶長得很好吧，是我見過最好看的鹿了。」

最初答應陪昌珉小酌時，男孩信誓旦旦地向自己保證絕對不會喝醉給他添亂。

「我很有分寸的，你要相信我。」

昌珉眼神亮晶晶地望向他，懷裡還緊張兮兮抱著那瓶鄭允浩原先想阻止他打開的紅酒，臉頰因為酒精開始作用關係紅撲撲的。

「我真的、真的不會喝醉。」

因此輕信了昌珉諾言的鄭允浩怎麼也沒想到最後竟變成了這樣。

昌珉被酒精熏紅的雙眼眨巴眨巴地望向自己，喝得一乾二淨的玻璃杯被他過於粗魯的動作揮得倒在桌面發出清脆聲響，鄭允浩連忙伸手去扶。

「允、允浩哥。」

昌珉瞇著眼睛笑著喊他，抬起腳盤腿坐在沙發上晃動著身子，一手抓著鄭允浩的衣服下襬輕扯。

「你真是 —— 大混蛋啊。」

昌珉醉醺醺地笑著語出驚人，在鄭允浩震驚的眼神下笑得人仰馬翻。

他像惡作劇成功的孩子，笑得眼神都發亮，藉著酒意沒分沒寸地去戳鄭允浩的臉，彷彿下一秒要在那張臉上戳出個洞來。

「第一次見面的時候呢 —— 」昌珉戳了戳鄭允浩的臉，「你就掉進湖裡。」

「第二次的時候呢 —— 」他轉而捏起鄭允浩沒什麼贅肉的臉頰，「我一起床你已經消失不見。」

「至於第三次 —— 嗝、」昌珉迷迷糊糊地打了個酒嗝，在他臉上肆虐的手胡亂地轉移陣地，此刻正在他的耳朵上東捏西捏，「若不是你真替我穿了耳洞，我幾乎要懷疑那次只是我在作夢。」

鄭允浩聽著昌珉口齒不清地說著話，心想最一開始他就不該縱容孩子。

昌珉張著那雙漂亮的眼睛央求他再倒一杯的模樣實在令人難以拒絕 —— 要是昌珉的爺爺回來，見到他和一旁醉得暈乎乎的昌珉，估計自己得受一頓責難。

他正想著該如何處理初次面對酒精而暈得七葷八素的孩子，昌珉折騰著自己耳朵的手又換了位置。

溫暖的掌心貼上自己臉頰，帶著熱度的指尖輕輕劃過他高挺鼻樑，劃過他的側臉，然後挪著身子湊到他面前。

昌珉像一頭撒嬌的貓咪，毛茸茸的腦袋低頭便往他鎖骨處蹭。

男孩削瘦的身子因為酒精作用泛著潮紅，鄭允浩低頭便看見昌珉耳垂上的銀針閃爍著微弱光芒。

他像被光芒刺了眼，著魔般抬手摸上昌珉早已發紅的耳朵，肌膚接觸之處熨得他指尖都發燙。

「允浩哥啊，」

他聽見昌珉嗓音柔軟近似嘆息。

「允浩哥啊。」

昌珉幾乎是憑著一股氣勢就這樣湊了過來。

溫熱的雙唇貼著鄭允浩，有些笨拙地伸出舌頭，怯生生地舔了舔他因為一時半刻沒反應過來而緊閉的嘴，男孩的親吻帶著濃烈醇厚的葡萄酒香氣鋪天蓋地籠罩著他。

鄭允浩看著男孩因為緊張而用力閉著的眼睛，睫毛隨著呼吸起伏輕輕顫抖，漂亮得讓他一度停止呼吸。

昌珉有些發抖又不知所措地抓著他的手臂屏氣凝神，只會像貓一樣輕輕地舔咬著。

甚至還沒有下一步的舉動，男孩已經連指尖都在顫抖。

彷彿用著全身的力氣對他表達喜歡。

鄭允浩幾乎是有些放任地讓昌珉像幼獸般輕輕嚙咬著自己，在他的唇上不知饜足地又舔又吻。

男孩初次飲酒拿捏不住量，暈乎乎的腦中只知道胸口溢滿的濃烈的感情需要出口宣洩，摟過鄭允浩頸子奮力往他懷裡鑽。

鄭允浩的手原先還試圖撐在沙發邊緣維持平衡，在男孩過於莽撞的動作下不得不抬手扶住他的腰。

昌珉整個人被酒精蒸得像隻煮熟的蝦子，發燙的皮膚貼著鄭允浩微涼的肌膚很是舒服。

他摸著昌珉柔軟的頭髮柔聲哄：「你喝多了，昌珉。」

「我沒有喝多！」孩子喝醉連音量都不懂得控制，突如其來的大喊讓原先一片靜寂的屋內迴盪著他急切嗓音。

他焦躁地從鄭允浩懷裏直起身，屈著膝蓋跪在柔軟沙發，胡亂伸出手捧著那人的臉，用一種幾乎是迫切的姿態，由上而下俯視著鄭允浩，一雙眼睛水霧瀰漫眼波流轉。

「我沒有喝多。」

「我是真的喜歡你。」

鄭允浩其實想問，你喜歡我什麼啊。

可昌珉只是用一雙漂亮而水光盈盈的眼睛滿臉通紅地盯著他，他於是便想起初見時小孩模樣，與自己在樹下歡暢大笑、纏著自己念書，還有些孩子性的昌珉。

想起十五歲時，將一雙溫熱的手貼在他眼皮上，總是用一雙充滿期待又發亮的眼神看著自己的昌珉。

想起十八歲時，即使害怕疼痛，仍然努力揚起頭的昌珉。

無論相隔多久，只要見到他，便總是笑得流光溢彩、明亮澄澈的昌珉。

以及現在，眨著一雙充斥著水霧的漂亮眼睛，眼尾都染上粉紅，話都說不清，卻仍然努力地望進他的眼睛，一字一句堅定地說著鄭允浩，我一直都喜歡你。初次見面就喜歡你，現在也喜歡你的昌珉。

十年前的鄭允浩帶著明媚春意，一不小心闖進孩子單純的小小世界。

孩子懵懵懂懂地將十年來與他相處的短暫時光小心翼翼地收進心裡，夾雜著那些自小累積的感情，在二十歲的這年，便一口氣全都捧了出來給了自己。

是天真，是衝動，是尚未被馴化的最後那一點點任性孩子脾氣。

** —— 但這不就是我們一直以來擁有的全部嗎 **

** 全部都是 **

** 一廂情願 **

** 剎那之間 **

於是鄭允浩放棄抵抗。

昌珉溫熱的掌心貼著他的臉，他便伸手去揩他緋紅眼尾搖搖欲墜的那些液體。

他側過頭，在昌珉掌心落下一個吻，男孩彷彿觸電般抖了一下身子，隨即又更用力地摟緊他的頸脖。

他貼著男孩的胸膛，清晰地感受到從男孩胸口傳來的強烈鼓動。男孩的聲音像浸了一潭紅酒，醉得他理智也迷離。

他吻昌珉的時候動作很輕，一方面怕嚇壞了孩子，一方面更多的是畏懼今晚終將面對內心的自己。

可被酒精沖散了理性的孩子哪裡管得著那麼多，比起他的謹慎小心，昌珉莽莽撞撞湊上來的親吻既大膽又亂無章法。

他像一頭年輕氣盛的雄鹿，不管不顧地偏要在喜歡的人心內佔有一席之地。

疼。

昌珉一皺起眉頭，男人安撫的親吻便像落花般一連串落下吻開他緊皺眉心。

鄭允浩的動作很輕，可他仍然大汗淋漓，髮尾都被汗水浸濕，黏在他泛著潮紅的側頸。

男孩陷在柔軟的沙發和鄭允浩的懷抱間，牛仔褲褪到了膝蓋，下身泥濘一片。

可他絲毫不理，只是更用力地摟住了鄭允浩與自己同樣冒著熱氣的身軀，一雙修長雙腿抵在男人腰際，小腿線條俐落分明。

昌珉氣喘吁吁，鄭允浩望向自己的眼神太過熾熱，他便用手臂遮住了雙眼不去看。

腰軟得不像話，他的肩膀抵著沙發扶手才尚且足以承受來自鄭允浩過於深入的撞擊。

吻落在每一處混雜著汗水與酒精的肌膚，他渾身發顫，只能去抓男人俐落短髮。

「你根本不清楚我是誰，怎麼就敢喜歡我。」鄭允浩吻著男孩紋理分明的腹肌問。

起初昌珉沒回答，只是笑著用一雙水光瀲灩的眼看他，眼波流轉動人心魄，叫鄭允浩心裡再多踟躕掙扎都拋盔棄甲。

最終只聽得男孩輕聲開口：可你不還是一直回來找我了嗎。

昌珉說，他總是會回來。

而當最後一朵粉色花朵在枝頭盛開，古樹已是滿樹蒼翠。

本就矮小的枝幹冒出新芽，原先佈滿白色花朵的枝頭此刻蓊蓊鬱鬱，白色花瓣像春雪般落了一地，徒留幾根枝椏上有些較晚盛開的花朵頑強地迎風而立。

或許這是最後一次。

鄭允浩心焦地等待著最後那朵粉紅隨著日升月落逐漸綻放。

待花瓣完全舒展、花蕊開始散發奇異甜香，他幾乎是沒有猶豫地便伸手摘下。

鼻間旋即溢滿熟悉香氣，他閉上眼睛。

幾乎是一睜開眼，鄭允浩便坐起身，拔腿朝著他再也熟悉不過的方向跑去。

穿過那片神秘而遼闊的森林，沿著熟悉的崎嶇小路跑著，彷彿下一秒他就會消失那般用盡全力奔跑。

但他沒有想到的是這次打開大門時會瞧見滿地空酒瓶，以及少年坐在用酒瓶堆築的城堡裡，用一雙桃核般通紅的雙眼，抬首看他時委屈兮兮的可憐模樣。

屋內沒有開燈，男孩垂著肩膀，在大門打開時反射性地望向光源。

昌珉瞧見鄭允浩的身影時先是愣了幾秒，接著那雙早已佈滿血絲的雙眼再度盈滿清澈液體。

鄭允浩小心翼翼地走到他面前蹲下身，男孩便伸出雙手去尋他的擁抱。

—— 你怎麼現在才來啊。

向來乾淨清澈的嗓音此時變得沙啞，讓鄭允浩彷彿心跳都隨之停止。

究竟發生了什麼，其實也無須多問。

鄭允浩見曾經一塵不染窗明几淨的室內如今滿室狼籍，書房房門深鎖，再加上昌珉哭得喘不過氣的模樣，心裡大概也猜到了緣由。

親人逝世最是難受，他是沒瞧過昌珉哭的，彷彿哭泣這詞只會出現在男孩的陳述句裡被他輕輕帶過，即便是兩人藉著酒意做盡一切能做之事那晚，昌珉也沒掉過眼淚。

可男孩現在卻倚著他肩頭哭得打起嗝，已經完全長開的身子掛在他身上像隻大型考拉。

男孩修長雙腿纏著他腰際，他只能邊拍著昌珉不停起伏的背柔聲哄，滾燙眼淚落在他肩上，熨得他心口都顫抖。

他看著昏暗室內，塵埃漫天在陽光照射下閃爍，他就著大開的門望向外頭，陽光熾熱而明亮，對比室內一片漆黑。

—— 花季即將結束。

他想起爺爺在日記本留下的蒼勁字跡。

於是他腦袋一熱，扳過昌珉埋在自己肩頭的腦袋，看進他一雙盛著汪洋的紅腫眼睛，自己在男孩眼珠裡的倒影是幾近瘋狂的堅定。

昌珉吸著鼻子，困惑地看向他，於是鄭允浩猶如下定決心般緩緩開口。

「昌珉，你這次要不要跟我回去？」

待男孩停止哭泣，他的故事也告一段落。

昌珉有些不可置信地瞪大了雙眼，還帶著些許沙啞的嗓音再度響起：「所以，你的意思是，我第一次見到你的時候 —— 」

「我二十五歲。那天我正在澆花來著。」

「那我十五歲見到你 —— 」

「我也是二十五歲，我那天在吃薯片呢，鞋都沒來得及穿。」

「那我十八歲 —— 」

「十八、二十、甚至現在，」鄭允浩停頓了會，「我都還是二十五歲。」

男孩眨著一雙仍有些紅腫的雙眼，愣愣地看向他。

「春天要結束了，」鄭允浩認真地看進男孩眼睛。

「或許明年春天，二十六歲的我還能夠來到這裡，可是那時 —— 」

「我就不是二十二歲了。」

昌珉心領神會地接下他的話，「更有可能是那時我已經……」

男孩沒有將話說下去，可他看見鄭允浩忽然黯淡的眼神，便知兩人心裡想的是同樣的事情。

原來是這麼回事。

昌珉老早便覺得奇怪，為何他的允浩哥就像時間被精靈靜止了一樣。

在他的記憶裡，鄭允浩永遠都是初見時那般年輕，看向他時笑得溫柔，彷彿裹著一身春意，充滿活力地闖進他的生命。

這可不太公平。

他也想一起長大。

男孩想。

於是他最終眨了眨因為長時間哭泣而有些酸澀的眼睛，望進鄭允浩專注而真摯的雙眼，輕輕地點點頭。

鄭允浩拉著男孩的手在林間疾走。

老實說，究竟如何回到他原本的世界，鄭允浩自己也是摸不著頭緒。

前幾次的旅程總是結束得猝不及防，唯一關聯似乎只有自己總在最後一刻受傷、從某處墜落、遭受到撞擊，於是他思來想去似乎也只有這一個辦法。

他們最終並肩站在那棵參天古樹下。

男孩握著他的手，仰頭看樹木高聳入雲，在微風吹拂下滿樹青綠隨之晃動，有如一張翠綠碎簾。

鄭允浩牽著他固執的繞著古樹走了幾圈，仍然沒有發現任何異狀，昌珉有些擔心地看著男人逐漸緊皺的眉頭，開口詢問：「允浩哥……你之前都怎麼回去的啊？」

「嗯 —— 掉進湖裡？從椅子摔下來？撞到後腦勺？總之好像都必須產生一些意外。」男人說完自己都覺得荒唐，看著昌珉微微翹起的嘴角，捏了捏男孩的臉頰：「你還笑。」

「 —— 還是算了吧。」

昌珉拉著他的衣角，看過來的眼神滿是擔憂。「我不想你受傷。」

可鄭允浩本就不是輕易放棄的性格，他固執地又開始沿著粗壯的樹幹繞圈，試圖找出些許蛛絲馬跡。

看來似乎沒有其他方法。鄭允浩想。

他深吸一口氣，沿著古樹匍匐蔓延在草皮上的氣根走到樹前，伸手撫摸樹幹粗礪表面，握拳用力地敲了敲。

古樹不為所動，只是在撞擊面發出幾聲沈重悶響。

昌珉似乎猜到了他接下來想做的事，有些焦急地湊上前試圖阻止。

「允浩哥你別急，再想想。」男孩捏著他手心，嗓音柔軟。

「除了那些意外，有沒有什麼其他的跡象？你不是總會聞到花香嗎？」

茶茶。

鄭允浩忽然就想起那頭有著圓滾滾黝黑眼珠的英俊雄鹿。

每一回他因為意外必須強迫結束旅程時，總會看見那雙渾圓眼珠，褐色鬃毛在陽光下閃閃發光。

初見時還是怯生生鹿仔模樣，到上回已是頭上有著漂亮鹿角的年輕雄鹿。

茶茶。鄭允浩喃喃開口。

或許茶茶才是讓他回去的關鍵。

總是在他眼前陷入一片黑暗前，好整以暇或坐或趴地在不遠處，用一雙明亮清澈的眼珠子盯著他。

「茶茶？」身後忽然傳來昌珉疑惑的聲音。

鄭允浩猛然轉頭，便看見男孩伸出手，雄鹿乖巧地低頭用鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩手心。

「你怎麼來了呀。」昌珉嗓音柔軟溫和，修長指尖刷過雄鹿身上漂亮鬃毛，茶茶便親暱地用濕潤發亮的鼻尖去蹭男孩的臉。

「爺爺不在你也很難過吧。」

或許是動物天生的靈性，年輕的雄鹿眨著一雙圓滾滾的眼珠，用柔軟的腦袋瓜去蹭昌珉的褲腳，發出幾聲短促鹿鳴，彷彿在回答男孩的話。

「茶茶。」

鄭允浩開口，男孩原先專注摸著兒時玩伴的動作停了下來。

「每次我要回去時，總是會看見茶茶。」

他走到男孩與鹿的面前，小心翼翼伸出手。

於是在他們相遇的十多年後，他總算親自摸到了雄鹿身上乾淨漂亮的鬃毛，以及從皮膚下傳來強而有力的心跳。

茶茶抬起頭，用一雙亮晶晶的眼睛望著他。

「允浩哥、你確定嗎？」

昌珉氣喘吁吁的聲音從身後傳來。

鄭允浩的大手緊緊扣著他的掌心，他只能看見男人後腦勺的短髮因為奔跑的關係輕輕飛揚。

鄭允浩的目光直勾勾地盯著距離他不到數米，正輕盈跳過低矮樹叢，明快向前奔跑的雄鹿，雄鹿小巧的尾巴正隨著跳躍一抖一抖。

「我也不知道。」他捏緊男孩與他十指緊扣的手，側身鑽過一片低矮樹林，兩人急促的腳步聲在森林間迴盪。

茶茶彷彿要確認他們是否有跟上般，忽地轉頭看了他們一眼，接著又繼續往前方奔跑。

鄭允浩只能跟隨著內心直覺，拉著昌珉穿過樹林，在杳無人煙的深林裡一次次地鑽過忽然低矮的樹叢，撥開擋在路上的枝椏，踩過凹凸不平的畸零地。

一排排參天巨樹掩住了天空，視線變得昏暗，他只得努力地跟著前方速度從未慢下的雄鹿，一點又一點地深入森林。

鹿忽然停了下來，眨著圓滾滾的眼睛看著兩人。

看來就是這裡。鄭允浩心想。

高度與他倆齊肩的灌木叢後方是一片高聳岩壁，他們似乎跑到了森林的盡頭。

雄鹿輕輕抖動耳朵，低下頭，用鼻尖蹭了蹭樹叢。鄭允浩沿著牠低頭的方向看過去，發現樹叢間有道細微開口，勉強能夠讓一人側身而入。

他還來不及多想，便見雄鹿再次昂起頭，往那道縫隙鑽了進去。

「嘿！」鄭允浩大喊，可年輕的雄鹿頭也不回。

眼看著棕色身影就要消失在樹叢內，他咬了咬牙，抓緊男孩出汗而有些濕黏的手，跟在雄鹿的身後擠了進去。

樹叢緊密地貼著身軀，細小樹枝劃過皮膚又癢又麻，鼻間再度溢滿那股奇異花香，在花香簇擁下意識逐漸開始模糊不清，可在昏昏沈沈的閉上眼前他仍然記得扣緊了昌珉溫熱的掌心。

鄭允浩睜開眼。

映入眼簾仍是熟悉的一片藍天，清新的青草味從身後柔軟草皮開始漫延。

他眨了眨眼睛，終於適應正午的刺眼光線。

心臟仍然跳得飛快，胸口劇烈起伏，彷彿剛跑完一場馬拉松般喘著氣。

躺在原地愣了幾秒，頓時想起在意識消失前還抓著他手的昌珉。

心臟立刻猛烈地跳動了一下。

手心是空的。

幸好下一秒便感覺一股暖意竄入了他的掌心，帶著柔軟而溫熱的觸感。

他轉頭便撞進昌珉向來望向他便充滿笑意的漂亮眼睛。

「你的世界，天氣挺好的。」男孩笑著說。

於是鄭允浩也笑，他們肩抵著肩仰躺在庭院的草皮，就像初見時年幼的昌珉挨著他的肩膀津津有味地聽他念故事一樣。

一陣微風吹過，吹落他們身後古樹枝頭殘留的所有花朵，在空氣裏緩緩飄落。

猶如今年最後一場春雪，溫柔地落在他與男孩的身上。

「我見過這種花。」

昌珉小心翼翼地捏起落在自己胸口的一朵白花，湊至眼前仔仔細細地瞧。

「爺爺有好多用這種花做成的書籤，說是年輕時有位遠方的朋友來拜訪時身上總會不知怎的帶著這種花，他覺得挺有意思，便把那些花全都收集起來。」

他說完話，卻遲遲等不到鄭允浩回應。

昌珉有些困惑地扭頭看向那人，只見鄭允浩正愣愣地看著他，他便伸手去戳那人臉頰。「允浩哥？你還好嗎？」

「 —— 昌珉，我好像沒問過你，你姓什麼啊。」

「嗯？我沒和你說過嗎？我叫沈昌珉呀。」

_** ——「 ** _ ** _沈實在有趣」_ **

鄭允浩哈哈大笑，翻身摟過仍然不明究理推著他肩膀要他解釋的男孩。

昌珉一把抓著男人頭髮踢著他要他解釋忽然大笑的理由，只換得鄭允浩歡暢留在自己臉上的細密親吻。

呀鄭允浩！你笑什麼啊！

昌珉推搡著男人豪不客氣朝自己壓過來的身子，不滿地大聲嚷嚷。

可最終仍是不敵對方，在鄭允浩傻裡傻氣的笑容裡遂跟著笑出聲來。

相逢即是有緣。

(end)

*(4) 中粗體字詩句引用自扎西拉姆‧多多《剛剛》

* 全篇靈感來自電影《となりのトトロ》


End file.
